


When Godlings Come Out To Play (Mortals Die)

by audi



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audi/pseuds/audi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In-between scenes from some parts of the movie that  I think should've been there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Listen

“Listen to me, Brother – “ Thor started, palm cradling the juncture of Loki’s pale face and his long, elegant neck, before he was swept abruptly by a force akin to a soft gale of wind a summer night in Jotunheim; Thor went with it, a hand outstretched towards his brother, still.

He scarcely heard Loki’s mutter, “I’m listening,” silver tongue always ready for a comeback; always both to goad and break, but for Thor every word from his brother’s lips always whispered of _love._

The Thunderer nearly wept then, _You always were, my Brother, always listening to me, for me.’_

He let the momentum of the man encased in red iron carry them to the ground, dirt dusting up clouds around them, only one thought ringing around his mind.

_Wait for me, Loki._


	2. Fall

“Are you ever _not_ going to fall for that?” Was Loki’s retort, when Thor went for him – or his simulacrum, at least – the Thunderer’s arms going around nothing but air and almost landing flat on his face. Thor turned around so quick a mortal man would have snapped his neck, eyes meeting the glittering green emerals of his (beloved) brother (only love), willing him to understand the only truth Thor’s eternal life revolved upon: ‘ _I will always fall for you, Loki.’_


	3. Lift

Lift

 

Mjolnir rested upon the fields, in seeming contentment; Thor knew otherwise, he could feel her stubbornness bleed into his own consciousness, a resounding, absolute  ** _NO_**  that echoed across his skull, the recesses of his heart, the abyss of his soul.

 

Thor clenched his hands into fists, closing his eyes. “ _Please.”_

 

If Mjolnir was a living entity that had feet to stomp Thor felt she already would have, down to the core of this fragile planet.  _No._

 

Aloud, Thor said, “We have to bring him back.”

 

And this time, Mjolnir whispered all a flutter,  _Brother, Loki._

 

“Yes.”

 

Thor gripped Mjolnir, and she came to him, willing. As one, they thought,  _Love._


	4. Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one's more of a filler between my thoughts, than an actual interpretation between scenes.

Cage

 

Thor's mortals always forget he's a god.

 

They always forget that he's immortal, that he's near impossible to kill, that _he'snot from Earth,_ not subject to their norms, to their beliefs.

 

They also forget that he's a soldier, a warrior-prince, that he has commanded armies through battles so bloody the land where their and their enemies' blood has spilt has become barren, that the skies itself turned red, that nothing was left of those lands but an echo of a grand past while their kind was just a babe in Heimdall's eyes.

 

They forget he has a father who is tired, as all fathers are, and has grown weary of his sons petty quarrels, that he has a mother who frets and worries and _loves_ unconditionally, unreservedly.

 

His friends forget that Thor has a brother, that he _is_ a brother, that Loki is Thor's brother, first and foremost.

 

Midgard is so young and fleeting – they do not understand how one can have an enemy one loves so deeply. They do not understand what it means to live with someone for thousands upon thousands of years, to bleed and to laugh and to _feel_ with the same person, assured that you would always have him with you. He often feels _trapped_ , when in Midgard, encased in this brittle glass walls of what they call morality.

 

In this times is when he thinks that maybe Loki was not so wrong calling his so-called attachment to these mortals foolish – but really, who is the more foolish of between them Odinsons, one who thought that his brother could leave him for eternity, or the one who felt he was being abandoned in place of books and spellwork?


End file.
